1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an automatic label dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to provide labels on various items and prior art label dispensers have utilized foot switches which were operated by the operator or, by microswitches which are actuated so as to dispense the next label.